


we've got the heat (melt with me)

by chlodine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop au but not rly but it is, they are younger than they were in tll and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: “Can I have your name?”The woman hesitated, looking at the only other patron. He was already waiting for his drink.Okay, so maybe that wasn’t Chloe’s most subtle strategy.





	we've got the heat (melt with me)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from melt by jones
> 
> i cant name fics sorry

 

It was the middle of July which, obviously, meant it was cold as balls.

It was a double-edged sword: Chloe would have to settle for huddling about every time she braved the outdoors, but there was a dip in tourism which meant she’d have the shop—a bookstore/café hybrid—mostly to herself and Meenu.

Meenu was the part-time help and the daughter of the owner. She was Indian like Chloe was and had a mouth like Chloe did, tongue sharp as a whip when she deemed someone worthy enough for a lashing. This was also a double-edged sword because while some found her charming, others did not, meaning the weight of their tip jar spiked and dipped sporadically.

Chloe had arrived in Cape Town two weeks ago and had been the only person to answer the _Help Wanted_ poster pasted to the glass at the front of the shop. Her paychecks went to renting out a tiny apartment at the edge of town and savings.

On her off days, usually Wednesday and Thursday due to a lack of customers, she spent her time on her little hobby.

See, she had taken to chasing rumours, myths. The one that brought her to South Africa alleged to an old and exclusive colony of rich merchants from two centuries ago, buried under a mountain and filled to the brim with treasures.

In the meantime, before she wandered into the wild in search of something shiny, she focused on prep work and not falling asleep on the cash register—

“ _Frazer!_ ”

Chloe jerked up.

Meenu sneered in her face, wagging a finger in her face. “Reported.”

“God, you’re a brat.”

“You’re my inspiration.”

“Once, when _I_ was 18, I let my coworker have all the tips in the jar.”

Meenu laughed, high and loud, and spun away. “Fat chance.”

Chloe only smiled, watching Meenu drag her broom across the floor as she went to turn up the heat.

It was almost noon and they’ve only had four customers in the past hour.

After a while, Meenu returned to the counter with a package in her arms. Chloe raised an eyebrow when she dumped it unceremoniously in front of her. “What’s this?”

“Dunno. You requested it,” Meenu replied, shrugging.

Chloe ripped the top open and said, “Oh.”

It was a published journal of an accomplished merchant for her research.

Before Meenu could peer over her shoulder like the nosy brat she was, the bell at the door tinkled.

They both snapped to attention. Chloe slid her package under the counter and retied the knot of her apron, putting on her best smile.

She spied the bob of a ponytail from the top of the rack of magazines and knew it would only be a couple more seconds before she’d have to make someone a warm cup of something.

“Good afternoon. What can I get you?”

The woman, who looked very beautiful and very stern, blinked and squinted at the overhead menus for several long seconds before she finally stepped up to the counter.

“Espresso, double shot.” She pushed her lips out in thought, clearly deliberating which size she should get. “Medium, please.”

Chloe put her order into the register for her receipt as Meenu got to work behind her. After paying, the woman retreated into the corner where the tables were and picked the farthest seat.

Once she sat, she pulled a book and a laptop out from her backpack which had previously been slung over one shoulder. Chloe took the momentary break to examine her profile.

She was dressed in a pair of plain jeans stuffed into a pair of well-worn boots and a grey sweater, a logo the shape of a triangle stitched over her left breast. The navy scarf that was tied around her neck was loosened, hanging over her shoulders now.

Her hair was scraped into a ponytail at the back of her head, her curls brushing at the back of her scarf. Her skin was smooth and brown and tightened over her jaw when it clenched quickly. Her brows furrowed down at the screen of her laptop, lips dipping into a frown that pulled into a tiny smile when she got it to work properly.

When she glanced over, Chloe merely smiled back blandly, trying not to look as mortified as she felt having been caught ogling.

At the sound of glass clinking on glass, she whirled around and hip-checked Meenu away from the cup she had just finished preparing.

“I can do it,” she said, cheerily. “Thanks, love.”

Meenu scoffed. “You just want to take credit for _my_ work.”

“It’s not that impressive.”

“You know what?”

Chloe strode off before Meenu could tell her exactly what.

Slowly, she approached the woman’s table and set the cup down carefully to avoid spillage.

“Here you go.”

The woman let a brief smile flicker across her face again and said a quick, “Thank you.”

“Would you like anything else? We have muffins.”

“No. I’m okay.”

“We’ll be over there if you need anything.” She jerked a thumb to where Meenu was scrolling through her phone.

The woman gave a noncommittal grunt, not looking away from her laptop.

Contrary to what Meenu might say about her, Chloe knew how to take a hint. She returned to the register and attended to any new customers that came in and then, two hours before closing, the woman got up and left. And that was it.

She hadn’t even gotten her name. Maybe living like a nomad since she was 22 and not having been laid since she arrived here had affected her game. She swore she used to have more bravado when it came to hitting on people. 

If Meenu sensed her sour mood, she didn’t mention it.

 

* * *

 

 

She didn’t return till a week later.

Again, it was a slow Monday afternoon when the bell sounded. Meenu put down her broom to stand behind Chloe, flipping a switch on the coffee machine to get it humming.

The woman looked like she was in a better mood than was in last week and it showed in her order—a vanilla latte this time.

When Chloe gestured to their assortment of baked goods, she took some time to examine the display before shaking her head.

She sat in her spot by the window, sipping slowly at her cup and clicking away on her keyboard.

Meenu propped her chin in her palm and stared blatantly at the woman. “Maybe she’s an author.”

“Who?”

“The lady.” She pointed at her, shameless.

Chloe hissed, batting her arm down. “When did you get so goddamn creepy?”

“Like I said: you’re my inspiration.” Meenu grinned at her. “She came in on Thursday too, y'know? Maybe you should pick up a couple shifts.”

“And give you more free time? Unlikely.”

Meenu scowled. “Whatever.”

“Now, now, don’t get grouchy with me.”

“I’m young, I’m allowed to be grumpy. What’s your excuse for last week?”

It was Chloe’s turn to scowl. “I’m only 27.”

“Menopause?”

“ _Watch it_.” Chloe swung her whole body around, hands on her hips, and glared down at Meenu.

Meenu nodded and moved to pick up her broom again. “Watching it.”

“That’s what I bloody thought,” Chloe muttered.

She distracted herself from staring at the woman by flipping through her recently acquired merchant journal in between entering customers. Some sat down, leaving within the hour, and others ordered to-go.

The woman left sometime during the afternoon rush. Chloe could only hope she came back next week.

 

* * *

  

As it turned out, she only had to wait another day. The woman appeared at the very end of the early Tuesday pre-work rush.

Chloe nearly dropped a cup at the sight of her.

Her hair was down, slightly damp, and she was in a breathable t-shirt, a hoodie tied over the waistband of her sweatpants. A gym bag was hanging at her back and over her shoulder, the muscles of her arms tensed to keep it in place. She’d obviously come in after a workout.

Meenu snickered when Chloe shoved the empty cup into her front and replaced her at the register.

“Good morning!” she said, sounding a bit _too_ perky. “Back again, huh?”

The woman smiled. “Ja. I’ll have a medium vanilla latte to-go, please.”

So she wasn’t staying. Chloe wasn’t disappointed for long, seeing her opportunity. “Can I have your name?”

The woman hesitated, looking at the only other patron. He was already waiting for his drink.

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t Chloe’s most subtle strategy.

She turned back to Chloe. “Ross,” she said.

Chloe smiled and jot it down on a paper cup. “One vanilla latte coming right up.”

When she left, Meenu slid closer, watching through the windows as Ross disappeared down the sidewalk.

“50 bucks says that isn’t her real name.”

“Can’t you be happy for me?”

“I’ll throw you a party when you get her number.”

“Get me a cat-themed cake.”

Meenu narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“I have to practice eating pussy before she calls me.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Meenu groaned, elbowing Chloe sharply. “You’re like an older sister.”

Although she was oddly touched, Chloe only barked a laugh in response to distract from the uncomfortable warmth heating in her chest at that.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t work on Thursday and refrained from asking Meenu if Ross had come when she returned to work the next day because her ego wouldn’t allow it.

The weekends usually drew in more customers, so when Ross showed up on a Sunday afternoon, Chloe could barely squeeze in a smile before she had to move onto the next customer. She left without Chloe realizing.

On Monday, she was back in her corner with her laptop and her coffee.

“No,” Meenu said suddenly. “College student.”

Chloe hummed, considering Ross. She seemed young, maybe in her mid-twenties. “Agreed.”

“A lit major?”

“Don’t think so. I’ve never seen her buy a book from us.”

Honestly, Chloe had no idea who Ross was or who she might be. She seemed like those quiet types who turned out to be a multifaceted person whose facets had facets, and those had facets too.

Meenu gave up on guessing after staring at her for another five seconds. “It should be winter break. I wonder what she’s writing.”

“College doesn’t just stop over break.” She frowned at Meenu. “You know that right?”

Meenu huffed. “Then why did I bother applying for another round of non-stop education?”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Did you go?” Meenu asked, sceptical.

“Oi, I have a Bachelor’s in South Asian society and culture!”

Ross looked up at Chloe’s voice, slightly shrill and extremely resentful. Chloe smiled helplessly, waiting for her to turn away. A second later, she did, looking faintly amused.

If looks could kill, Meenu would be a corpse at Chloe’s feet.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, and she only giggled at Chloe’s expense.

 

* * *

 

Ross seemed tired today, faint circles under her eyes.

It was only the next day and she was again lugging in a gym bag and a backpack. She had her hoodie on and a Fitbit around her wrist that peeked out from under her sleeve when she handed Chloe a note for her latte. The change, she dumped into the tip jar as she usually did.

She didn’t request for a to-go.

Pleased, Chloe watched Ross set her bags down at the usual table in the corner. She then turned into the back end of the store for the first time, where the bookshelves were organized in rigid lines, and ventured down a random shelf.

She still wasn’t back when Chloe set the vanilla latte down where her bags were, so she went down the first row of shelves and kept her eyes peeled for a blue hoodie. She found Ross browsing in the nonfiction section, tucked into the farthest end of the shop.

Chloe turned the corner, hovering at the opening between the shelf and the wall, and found Ross kneeled on the floor. She returned a book to the shelf and fingered the spine of another. Upon hearing Chloe’s throat clearing, she stood stiffly and rubbed her forearm awkwardly.

“The latte’s on your table,” Chloe said, taking a step closer. “Do you need any help?”

After a brief pause, Ross shook her head. “No, that’s all right.”

Chloe didn’t buy it. “Are you sure?”

“Ja.” Ross stepped away from the shelf as if to demonstrate her point further. “Ja, it’s fine.”

“Okay,” Chloe said because, really, what else is she supposed to say? She led Ross back to her table, only smiling when she thanked her quietly.

Meenu waited expectantly when Chloe approached. She didn't say anything. 

"Well?" Meenu prompted. 

“Well, I found her in the nonfiction section, so maybe not a lit major,” was all she said, all she needed to say. Meenu rolled her eyes.

The day passed slowly until it was finally 6:00 pm, closing time.

She closed by herself most nights. Meenu only lived a ten-minute walk away, but Chloe forced her out of the shop before 5:00 pm so she could walk home when the sun was still up. Chloe didn’t mind; no one really came in between then and closing.

Ross was still in her seat, slumped onto the table with her single cup near the point of her elbow.

Chloe knew for a fact that no one else was in the shop, but she did a quick survey of the shelves to give Ross time to pack up. However, when she returned to the front, Ross hadn’t moved an inch.

Chloe untied her apron and folded it over her shoulder as she crossed the distance to Ross’s table.

Her laptop screen was dark, the light in the front blinking orange. Chloe would have to point out where the sockets were for next time.

Cautiously, she touched Ross’s shoulder. She jolted awake, blinking hard.

“Hey,” Chloe said softly. “We’re closing.”

“Shit,” Ross said. Her voice was thick with sleep, slightly hoarse at the vowels. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Chloe tried not to smile when Ross stretched her back and covered a yawn with the back of her hand. “Take your time, china, I’ll just finish up.”

Ross’s eyebrows twitched at the nickname, looking curiously at Chloe, but she didn’t say anything.

Chloe flipped the sign on the door to “ _closed_ ” and went into the back room to hang up her apron and grab her things. Most of the lights were off, save for the ones over the counter. Chloe flipped off all the switches in the back.

The table was clear when she came back out, but she spotted Ross loitering outside, her scarf wound around her shoulders.

She grinned, stepping out to meet her and lock the door. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Ross swayed on the balls of her feet, likely in an attempt to stay warm.

“I’m Chloe.”

“Ja, I know,” said Ross, mirth filling in her voice. “You usually have a name tag.”

“Well, okay, Ross.” Chloe huffed, good-natured. “Not everyone treats their local customer service worker with respect.”

She snorted. “I’m Nadine.”

_What?_

Chloe knit her eyebrows. “What was _Ross_?”

Ross— _Nadine_ looked sheepish. “Nadine Ross.”

“Okay, since we’re opening up now, I’m Chloe Frazer. That’s not on my name tag, I hope.”

Nadine dug her hands into her hoodie. “No. That’s new information.” She breathed out, the air coming out misty. “Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for holding you up.”

“It’s no problem,” Chloe waved off. “Just get your eight hours tonight.”

“I will.” A beat. She smiled. “Goodnight, Chloe Frazer.”

She turned away but glanced over her shoulder.

Chloe smiled back. “Night, Nadine Ross.”

 

* * *

 

She spent Thursday morning gathering her previously compiled information to calculate an approximation of what she might get from the settlement. Maths was never her best subject so when she was done, she decided to spend the day indulging herself.

She stretched out for yoga and finished at half to two. After a steaming shower, she dressed to go out.

Winter meant she could drag out her array of jackets and cashmere. Her tastes were a bit more expensive than her current source of income allowed. Although, thanks to the two previous jobs she’d done—an old Greek temple and a pirate ship resting in the Caribbean—she could afford it.

It was around 15°C right now, so she pulled on a black leather jacket over her maroon turtleneck, which she then tucked into a pair of dark jeans. She yanked on a pair of boots, a similar shade of tanned brown as her thin belt, and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Examining herself in the mirror hung by the door, she carefully slipped escaped strands of hair behind her ear, letting them hang loosely by her face. 

She knew exactly why she was putting this much thought into her outfit, though she tried to convince herself it was because she was classy and classy women knew how to dress.

When she stepped into the shop, Meenu and one of her old classmates, Fana, were busy behind the counter. There was a short line in front of the register which she joined the end of.

“Good afternoon, welc— oh. Hi, Chloe. What do you want?”

“You might want to work on that, honey.”

Fana rolled his eyes. “Tea and muffin?”

“Tea and muffin.”

Breezing by, creamer in one hand and a mug in the other, Meenu grinned and reminded Fana that all of Chloe’s drinks were on the house which meant the money she had in her hand simply _must_ be for the tip jar.

Despite the attitude, Chloe very graciously stuffed the bill into the jar anyway.

She turned to the corner, hopeful.

“Yes, she’s in her usual spot,” Meenu said, handing a plate with a blueberry muffin on it over the display to Chloe.

“Don’t you have a job to actually do?”

“You could take the shift if you want.”

“Keep dreaming.”

“I will,” she said bluntly, dumping a spoon of sugar into a cup and stirring it.

Chloe left her to it, skirting around the shortened line and heading to the empty spot opposite Nadine’s set up. The rest of the tables were empty, most of the customers either here for a to-go cup or scurrying down the aisles in the back.

“Is this seat taken?”

Nadine peered over the top of her laptop, lips stretching into a faint smile when she saw that it was only Chloe. “Go ahead.”

“Remember my name without the tag?” Chloe joked.

“As I recall, I did that yesterday without the tag, Chloe Frazer.”

“All right, _Nadine Ross_ , just checking.”

Nadine smiled wider now. “I rarely disappoint.”

Chloe broke off the top of the muffin, cocking her head to the left. “I imagine so.”

“You don’t seem like the type either.”

She swept her eyes over Chloe’s outfit, a strange expression sliding over her features too quickly for Chloe to pin it down. Nadine smiled, covering it up. They held each other’s gazes for a moment; Chloe wet her lips, gratified to see Nadine zero in on the action. 

Suddenly, Fana interrupted. Nadine's mouth snapped shut, cutting off whatever she might have said next as the tension broke with a dull clunk of a teacup against the table.

Chloe thanked him hurriedly, feeling a bit sore about his disruption, and let him scurry off back to Meenu.

She popped a bit of muffin into her mouth and cupped her hands over the top of her cup.

Nadine put her elbows on her knees, leaning in a bit. “So it’s your off day?”

Chloe dipped her head in a nod, swallowing the muffin hastily and sipping a bit of scalding tea to help it down.

“Yesterday and today, usually.”

“Ah, that’s why I don’t see you on Thursdays.”

“Yeah. They’re the slower days of the week so Meenu’s parents usually let her and Fana take care of it themselves. She has flexible hours, all she has to do is be there to open and close on the days I’m not working.” She peeked over her shoulder to see Meenu snapping a picture of them. She scowled. “Brat.”

When she craned her neck back, Nadine didn’t seem too bothered. In fact, she chuckled. “How old is she?”

“18. She’s off to university after this year.” Chloe couldn’t keep the hint of pride out of her voice. “She’s working over all her breaks so she has the money to splurge on a grad trip.”

“Smart.”

Chloe hummed an agreement, stirring her tea idly. “What about you? University? Something else?”

“UCT. Getting my Ph.D. in Zoology.”

The University of Cape Town was about 40 minutes from here, around the centre of Cape Town. “Bit of a drive.”

“House-sitting for a friend until winter break ends,” Nadine explained. “It’s just down the road from here.”

Chloe herself lived a few blocks away.

Nadine tapped the cover of the book by her side with the knuckles of two fingers. It had a picture of a monkey on it, face ringed with grey hair. “I’m writing my animal science thesis. Hopefully, I can get that diploma framed at the end of this quarter.”

Chloe hummed. Impressive. She downed the rest of her tea and pulled herself up, chin lifting a bit.

“Ah shit. I should let you get to it.” She left the rest of the muffin on the plate and wiped her fingers on a napkin. “You can have the rest if you want.”

Nadine sighed, sounding the slightest bit forlorn, tucking a frizz of loose hair behind her ear. “Sorry. I have to get a draft to my supervisor by the end of the week.”

“No need to apologize. Good luck, china.”

“Thanks… Australia?”

Chloe laughed. “No, it’s… never mind.” She grinned again. “I’m sure it’ll turn out great.”

Chloe didn’t have a Ph.D., but she figured it would have definitely impeded on her sleep schedule if she had gotten one. Before she left, she paid for another vanilla latte to be sent to Nadine’s table, ignoring Meenu’s shit-eating grin.

 

* * *

  

On Sunday, Nadine appeared bright and early, dressed in her workout hoodie and sneakers.

“Morning,” Chloe called the moment she stepped through. “How’s your thesis?”

“Sent and already forgotten about,” Nadine declared, grinning from ear-to-ear.

She looked radiant in the sunlight filtering through the windows. Chloe had to swallow a lump in her throat before she spoke.

“Put ‘er here.” Chloe reached over the counter, hand raised.

Nadine laughed, giving her a high five before backpedalling to the door. “I’m going for a run. Be back later, ja?”

“Counting on it.”

Nadine looked back through the door one more time before she started off in a jog.

There was an unsettling flutter in her stomach when she ran the whole scene back through her head. She liked it, the warmth of Nadine’s palm when she’d gently slapped it against Chloe’s. The soft edges of her mouth when she’d beamed at Chloe through the door.

Jesus, Chloe was weak. She barely knew the woman. She’d been sure it had mostly been physical attraction and, aside from the weird heart palpations every time Nadine looked back at her, she was still reasonably sure of it. Nadine was, after all, smoking hot.

She shook those thoughts off at the sound of the bell.

“Back so soon?” she asked, turning.

“I work here?”

Meenu snorted, stepping into the back to put her things down and grab her apron.

“Saw Nadine rounding the corner,” Meenu said, nonchalant.

“That’s great.”

“Please tell me you have her number by now.”

Chloe glared. “I’m working on it.”

“You have the appearance of someone with game, the personality of someone with game, and yet…”

“You’re, what, 8? What do you know?”

Indignant, Meenu marched into the shelves. Chloe held back a quip about calling Meenu’s mum about her attitude. She couldn’t make jokes about Meenu’s maturity if she were just as childish.

A quarter of an hour later, Nadine returned. She had changed, dressed in khakis and the sweater with the triangle from before.

“Fancy seeing you here again,” Chloe drawled as she approached. “Medium vanilla latte?”

“Please.” Nadine smiled. Her hair was down, left to dry on its own after her shower. “Where’s Meenu?”

“The children’s book section?” Chloe suggested.

“Finding something for you?”

Chloe faked a gasp of outrage.

Once Nadine laughed, however, she was quick to join.

“How was your run?”

“Refreshing.” She shrugged off her sweater and slung it over her shoulder. “I’m used to the cold so it’s not that bad.”

Chloe tried very hard not to stare at Nadine’s arms bulging through the sleeves of her t-shirt. She tried very, very hard.

Nadine leaned over the curved glass of the display, resting her chin between her arms, elbows jutting out. “What about you?”

“I’m Australian as you so astutely pointed out,” Chloe said wryly, “35°C is a cool Sunday afternoon. At least the seasons and months match between South Africa and home, hey.”

Trailing Chloe’s movements as she moved through the workspace, Nadine hummed thoughtfully. “Why did you come here?”

Chloe set the cuppa on the pickup table and smiled. “Nosy, nosy.”

Nadine shrugged. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I know.”

She wasn’t _embarrassed_ by her work. It was just that, well, treasure hunting wasn’t a typical job. It was the type that made people pause and assume that you were just a dreamer, too unmotivated to do anything with substance. A blimming idiot.

Chloe rested on her arms.

“I’m sort of an archaeologist,” she finally said.

“That must be interesting.”

“Oh, very.” She watched as Nadine took a careful sip of the latte. “If you don’t mind me asking, what does the logo on your sweatshirt mean?”

Nadine held it out, presenting the triangle to Chloe. “It’s the logo for my father’s company. Shoreline.”

Shoreline. Rang a bell, that.

Chloe ran a finger down the patch, feeling the threads bump along her skin.

“What does he do?”

“Paramilitary company,” she said after a pause, seemingly reluctant. “I’m to take over once he retires.”

“That’s… a little left field,” Chloe said.

“Animals are fascinating.” Nadine sighed softly through her nose. “But it’s just a hobby.”

Chloe frowned. “A Ph.D. in animal science and it’s just a hobby.”

Nadine didn’t respond and Chloe knew her bounds, so she didn’t press.

When she finished her latte, Chloe took the cup and placed into the sink. “Want another one?”

Nadine shook her head. Instead, she pointed at the display. “Can I get a blueberry muffin?”

She still didn’t move away from Chloe, electing to eat it against the pickup table. She still hadn’t left when Chloe finished serving a new customer.

“I’m good at it. Strategy and organization,” Nadine clarified. “I _want_ to lead Shoreline. I appreciate the time and freedom my father has given me to pursue my other interests, to grow as a person outside of Shoreline. My experiences have been invaluable, but I do intend to take over the company. Don’t get the wrong idea.”

Chloe simply said, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Nadine echoed.

A group of teenagers bustled in then.

Chloe gave Nadine an apologetic smile, knowing that the Sunday crowd would be flooding in soon. Meenu must have heard too because she reappeared from the shelves and tightened her apron.

Nadine left without saying goodbye. Not that Chloe minded, knowing she looked quite busy and that she’d see Nadine tomorrow anyway.

Or so she thought.

A couple minutes after Meenu had left for the day, she texted Chloe. It wasn't unusual or unwelcome; Meenu really was delightful despite her tendency to annoy Chloe out of boredom. Except today, of course. 

 **MEENU [5:03 PM]:** ur girlfriend is walking me home

 **MEENU [5:03 PM]:** she was on her way to the shop to keep u company

 **MEENU [5:03 PM]:** roll ur sleeves up u look cuter like that

 **CHLOE [5:03 PM]:** What

Meenu, being the brat that she was, did not reply for another ten minutes. When she did, Chloe could almost _hear_ the smugness through the screen.

 **MEENU [5:13 PM]:** shes on her way back. get her #, frazer ill buy u a balloon

She did not respond to any of Chloe’s texts after that, even though she knew that Chloe could see her reading every single one of them.

After changing Meenu’s screen name to “ _brat_ ”, she made a split-second decision to close up early. No one came in on Sunday evenings anyway, and Meenu’s parents wouldn’t mind either, so she didn’t feel too bad.

She was just stepping out when Nadine came around the corner at the end of the block.

Chloe grinned, waving, and leaned against a streetlight to wait for her to catch up. Nadine stopped about a foot away, a coat hanging off her shoulders over her Shoreline sweater.

Tonight would be colder than usual according to the weather report. Chloe would have to bear with it until she got home.

“I met Meenu earlier,” Nadine said in lieu of a greeting. “She’s… excitable.”

“That’s one way to describe her,” Chloe huffed. She tilted her head to the shop and smiled, trying for some charm. “Sorry, I closed earlier than usual. Would you like to grab dinner with me instead?”

Nadine’s face split into a grin. “Ja, sure.”

They found a diner down the road that played some grainy music that Chloe didn’t recognize but found rather pleasant. They were seated in a booth by the window, a little chilly because of it.

Once they finished ordering, Chloe pressed a palm to the glass and felt goosebumps prickle up her arm.

“Winters in my hometown are cold, sure, but not like this,” she murmured.

Nadine copied her and blew out a breath. “I hear the low is going to be 5°C.”

“Horrid.”

“It really is,” Nadine agreed.

Chloe slid her hand between her own thighs, waiting for her fingertips to stop feeling like lead blocks. Nadine just locked her fingers on the table.

“So,” Chloe began, “did your supervisor reply yet?”

“No.” Nadine slid a straw from the container and bent the top. “I doubt I’ll have any feedback before the break ends. It doesn’t matter. I can spend the rest of it relaxing.”

“Good.” Chloe nodded decisively. “You deserve it.” 

Nadine grinned. “Well, what about you? Working through the winter can’t be fun.”

Chloe made a face. “It’s all right. My newest project requires me to be in South Africa. Relatively low risk, doesn’t have any time constraints, and requires a bit of funding. I thought I might as well get a job as I do my preliminary research.”

At this point, she knew she was well past physical attraction with Nadine. She might as well just come out with the truth.

“I’m a treasure hunter.”

Nadine’s hands stilled. She raised her eyebrows. “Like Lara Croft?”

“A little less dramatic, but yeah.” Chloe waited for any negative reaction and when Nadine didn’t say anything, she continued on, “I’m starting with small leads until I get enough cash to move onto bigger things, of course. Who knows how dramatic the bigger finds might end up being?”

“You… steal things from old tombs.”

Chloe tensed. “An old white colony, in this case.”

Silence.

Nadine didn’t say anything until their food was set down. Then, she popped a fry in her mouth and let out a thoughtful sound. Chloe met her eye briefly as she readjusted the wrapping around her burger.

“What sort of bigger things?”

Chloe paused, burger halfway to her mouth, and slowly, a smile crept across her face.

“For starters,” she said, “a bejewelled tusk-shaped artefact hidden in the middle of the Western Ghats of India.”

Despite the rocky start, Nadine listened attentively and asked questions when she could. In return, Chloe quizzed her on random animal facts and old military drill horror stories.

By 7:00 pm, their plates were scraped clean and their cups drained.

Before Nadine could look at the cheque, Chloe swiped it off the table.

“So, just to clarify…”

Nadine reached across and gave the cheque a tiny tug. Chloe did not let go. She said, “Yes?”

“This is a date?”

Nadine gave it another yank, stronger.

Chloe only tightened her grip.

“Ja, if you want.” Nadine let go, suddenly looking vaguely nervous.

“Lovely, because I _definitely_ want.” Chloe took out the full amount from her wallet. “Dinner’s on me. I’m not that cheap a date, china.”

“Next one’s on me, then.”

Usually, she would tease, ask Nadine why she was sure there’d be another one, but Chloe felt giddy at the mere idea of going out with her again. She offered her arm out for Nadine to take at the door and smiled sincerely. “Looking forward to it.”

Nadine grinned. “I’ll walk you home.”

Chloe had a feeling protesting wouldn’t do any good, so she allowed it, amenable.

Besides, she wasn’t averse to spending more time with Nadine. They continued speaking on the way. It was a ten-minute walk at their hurried pace where it was often a fifteen to twenty-minute walk at Chloe’s usual speed.

About halfway, Chloe pressed closer to Nadine’s side, trying to stave away the cold with her body heat.

Noticing, Nadine slowed. “Here,” she said, taking off her coat. “I’m the chivalrous date.”

“It’s less impressive when you say it aloud.”

Still, Chloe pulled the front of the coat to her chest and inhaled deeply. It smelled faintly of Nadine’s deodorant and laundry detergent.

Nadine just rolled her eyes and looped her arm back where it was at the crook of Chloe’s elbow.

When they arrived at Chloe’s building, one of the older ones on the block, she quickly let them in. Out of the worst of the cold, she found that she felt quite warm.

She smiled, walking Nadine into the wall by the elevator.

“Are you going to kiss me on my porch?” Chloe asked, face dangerously close to Nadine’s. “We’ve followed all the first date clichés.”

Instead of a verbal response, Nadine slid a hand over Chloe’s cheek and guided her down to her parted lips.

The cold pads of Nadine’s fingers pressing into her skin prompted a shiver, though it dissolved away as she grew hotter.

She gripped Nadine’s hips and pressed them closer together. Nadine took the encouragement and opened her mouth wider, letting Chloe’s tongue dip in.

It felt like ages before they parted. They dragged in a breath, the air between them heated and wet.

Chloe’s eyes only opened when Nadine rested her other arm over her shoulder, her hand hanging limply at her wrist. “Wanna head up?”

Instantly, Nadine nodded and surged forwards to press a searing kiss to her mouth. The same one that they carried into the elevator when it arrived and when they fell into Chloe’s apartment.

They only broke apart when Nadine heaved her onto her hips, arms looped under Chloe’s bum to keep her from falling.

“Christ,” she yelped, a hand flying to Nadine’s bicep on instinct and then, after an adjustment period that lasted about two seconds, she palmed the muscle and said, strangled, “ _Christ_.”

Nadine’s lips tilted into a smirk. “You okay?”

Chloe connected their lips again.  

Tonight was apparently a night of kissing to distract from spoken response. Neither of them minded.

Somewhere in a far corner of Chloe’s mind, she was grateful for the fact that most of the lights were off. Her apartment was a mess. In the forefront of everything, she was grateful for Nadine and her wonderful, powerful muscles.

“Bed,” Chloe gasped when she tore her mouth away and Nadine licked at her neck instead. “Here. First door.”

Nadine fumbled blindly for a moment, not wanting to stop sucking at the tense section of Chloe’s neck where it met her shoulder.

Finally— _finally!_ —they stumbled into Chloe’s bed. Nadine tossed her to the pillows and worked at the buckle of her belt when her arms were free.

Chloe’s chest heaved. She wasn’t quite sure if she was hyperventilating or not. Somehow, she managed to find the sense to unbutton her shirt, the coat having slipped off in her living room.

It was once she was left only in her underwear that she realized they had not turned a single heater on in their haste and Chloe’s poorly insulated building did not do well with the winter. She doubts her hardened nipples have anything to do with the cold, but it was still a problem to be dealt with before she lost her mind completely.

She sat up and cleared her throat, making sure she still knew how to make sounds on command. She pointed at the thermostat on the wall. “Nadine. Can you…”

Nadine, now in a similar state of undress, followed her instruction swiftly. She returned to the bed, caging Chloe underneath her.

Chloe pressed her hands to Nadine’s abdomen, feeling the muscles tense under her palms. “Jesus. You’re beautiful.”

Before she could reply, Chloe swung an arm around her neck and used the other to push until she was on top. She drew her knees up Nadine’s sides and settled on her hips, chest still flush against Nadine’s.

“Control thing,” she said as an explanation.

Nadine could only let out a breathless “ _okay_ ”, cutting off into a gasp when Chloe sucked under her jaw.

She left a wet trail down Nadine’s chest, grunting in dissatisfaction when her teeth scraped against the fabric of her sports bra.

Nadine chuckled, chest rumbling under Chloe’s lips. She placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, so she would let up to allow Nadine space to take her bra off. While she was still sitting, she unclasped Chloe’s bra too and drew it down her arms.

Before it even hit the ground, Nadine had fastened her mouth around Chloe’s nipple and sucked lightly. Chloe grabbed onto one of her shoulders and squeezed.

By that point, she was putty in Nadine’s hands.

She knew the moment Nadine turned her attention far south, she’d be coming, and she also knew that she’d hardly have the energy to do much after that considering how frigid the room still was, so she let Nadine roll a tongue around the brown of her nipple once before she pushed her back down.

Nadine was compliant, lifting her hips when Chloe tugged at the elastic of her underwear and spreading her legs out to accommodate Chloe.

Chloe ran a finger through Nadine’s center, gathering the slick on her finger.

“Beautiful,” she purred again before she dipped to lick a stripe up to her clit. Nadine jerked to meet her mouth and Chloe grinned.

She gave her index finger the same treatment as she did her middle and dipped them slowly into Nadine, mouth still hot on her folds. Circling her clit, she pushed her fingers to the knuckles and gave a short, experimental curve of her fingers against Nadine’s front wall before withdrawing.

“Shit—” Nadine clamped around Chloe’s head. “ _Chloe_.”

Chloe pressed a chiding kiss to the inside of her thigh. Then, abruptly, she pressed her fingers back in.

Her mouth returned to Nadine’s clit, keeping up a steady pace until she felt Nadine’s legs press in again. Without extra prompting, she quickened the rhythm.

Nadine cursed under her breath, voice jumping into a moan, and when she came, she gave up on keeping quiet altogether. Chloe heard more Afrikaans swear words at that moment than she had since she had arrived.

Chloe removed her mouth to watch Nadine as she came down, fingers guiding her through it.

She gave the tip of her middle finger a tentative lick once she let her fingers slip out of Nadine. “Hm.”

At the sound, Nadine mustered the energy to bring her head up to see what exactly she was still doing. At the sight of a satisfied Chloe sucking a finger clean, she flopped back and squeezed Chloe between her legs.

“What?” Chloe said after a suspicious sounding wet smack of her lips.

“Stop doing that and come here.”

Chloe bit her lip, containing a grin, and crawled up, back where she had started on Nadine’s hips.

Nadine pulled her down for a languid kiss. She felt Chloe sigh against her, melting further in.

When they parted, she looked slightly dazed.

Chloe rested her head against Nadine’s, mouth next to her cheek so that when she spoke, her breath blew across her skin. “Are you going to return the favour?”

“Naturally,” Nadine replied, sounding slightly offended at the insinuation that she was anything but a considerate lover.

Chloe laughed and then choked on it when Nadine slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties.

As it turned out, Nadine could be _very_ considerate.

 

* * *

  

Chloe had an alarm that went off at 7:00 am but she found she had been woken up much earlier.

In the night, Nadine had curled around her, a heavy forearm draped across her middle. The blanket was drawn up to both of their chins.

It was unbearably hot like this which must have been why Chloe had awoken half an hour before she had her alarm set to ring.

She was surprised that Nadine hadn’t gotten up either. Chloe had her pegged as a morning person, the type to go jogging with the sunrise as a witness.

Though, she supposed that Nadine _had_ spent the past week stressing over a million page essay and had given Chloe three mind-blowing orgasms the previous night. (Her mind was indeed blown.)

She twisted in Nadine’s arms and traced a finger down Nadine’s cheek. She had just rubbed her thumb over the mole on Nadine’s lip when her eyes cracked open.

“Morning,” Nadine whispered thickly. She took a moment to gather her bearings before she rolled onto her back with a content sigh.

“Good morning.”

Chloe sat up and stretched out, unabashedly naked. After she was satisfied, she hurled the blanket off them and scooted to the edge of the mattress.

Behind her, Nadine hissed and clawed for the sheets.

Chuckling, Chloe moved away to the open curtains where Nadine’s shirt was and tossed it to the bed.

She changed into a new outfit as Nadine slowly dragged herself out of bed to get dressed.

“Do you need to borrow anything?”

Nadine pulled her pants over her waist. “No. I’ll stop by my place later.”

Chloe huffed. “We should’ve just gone there last night. Froze my bloody arse off.”

When she turned, still buckling her belt, she found Nadine startlingly close to her, amused. Chloe tilted her head, smiling coyly, and kissed her into the closet door until there was enough space for her to slip by into the bathroom.

Nadine followed, accepting the spare toothbrush Chloe offered.

“You look like you’ve been fucked,” she said after spitting out the froth from her mouth.

“I _have_ been fucked—”

“Thoroughly.”

“—what’s your point?”

Chloe gave a lopsided shrug and ran a comb through her hair. “It’s a great look on you.”

Nadine snorted. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re biased?”

“You tell me, love,” Chloe replied breezily.

She left the bathroom without waiting for a reply and ventured into her living room, picking up Nadine’s coat on the way.

It truly was a mess in her. All her notes were scattered across the coffee table and pinned up against the board hung on the wall.

She made an attempt to shove the papers into crude piles but they slipped apart as quickly as they had been formed.

Ah, well. She couldn’t say she didn’t try.

A single steady arm snaked around her middle, a warm, strong arm keeping Chloe pressed against Nadine's front. A kiss was pressed to the side of her neck.

Nadine eyed the shoe rack pushed up by the door, resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder, and grimaced. “Sorry I forgot to take my shoes off. But considering the circumstance…”

“I forgive you,” Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. She pulled away so she could look at Nadine. She’d made some attempt to fix her hair at least.

A pair of boots was held in Nadine's hand, and the other pair, her own, was on the floor. Chloe liberated her boots from Nadine and stomped into them. When they were both ready, Chloe draped the coat around Nadine’s shoulders and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

“Sorry, we didn’t get to do the eggs and bacon routine. I have absolutely nothing in my fridge.” Chloe leaned in for another peck. “Breakfast at the shop?”

“Ja,” Nadine agreed readily.

 

* * *

  

The walk back to the shop in the morning was much slower than the walk to.

Chloe was technically early, so she didn’t see the harm in pressing Nadine into a brick wall at every turn and kissing her brains out. Nadine, on no particular schedule, returned the favour at every alleyway they passed.

At the entrance, the keys already in Chloe’s hand, they were snickering too much to kiss properly. Nadine hid her face in Chloe’s shoulder. She was shorter and found that no matter how annoying this fact may be, the advantages far outweighed the disadvantages.

Chloe clung to her middle and sighed, breath visible in the cold air. “See you in a bit?”

“I’ll be right back,” Nadine promised.

Chloe pried herself away before she could give in to the urge to pull Nadine in and fuck her against one of the shelves.

Nadine leaned up and pressed a cold kiss to her cheek, taking a couple steps towards her apartment.

“Wait,” Chloe said, suddenly remembering something, half in and half out the door.

Nadine paused.

“Can I have your number?”

 

* * *

 

On Tuesday, Meenu brought in a congratulatory balloon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this YET it will happen,, maybe
> 
> anyway, the summer holidays are coming to a close so this is like a last minute thing before i get swamped with work


End file.
